This invention relates to processing of crab analogue meats, and more particularly to a process for the production of crab analogue meats by fiberizing wheat gluten.
Heretofore, numerous food products have been produced from tissual or fibrous vegetable proteins, and have been sold as analogue meats resembling the tastes and appearances of beef, pork, fowl or chicken meats. However, the development of crab analogue meats remained far backward. The primary reason for this was due to the difficulty involved in producing meat material of finely fibriform structure typical of crab meats. Such fibrous meat material cannot be readily produced from insoluble proteins as for example from wheat gluten. The only device thought out was to form fibrous meat material from soluble proteins such as from soyabean proteins by spinning, but through such process the production of fibrous meat material cannot be put on mass-production base.
The inventors, through extensive research efforts, have found a novel process quite easy to perform for the production of fibrous meat material from wheat gluten for use in crab analogue meats.